Nintendo Strikes Back!
by random zombie violence
Summary: new chapter, same story. Nintendo has turned evil and stolen the Halo 3 game from Microsoft, and it's up to our heros to take it back! Gasp! the supsence! the drama! the trademarks! if you miss this you will kick yourself!
1. Attack of the Trademarks!

Nintendo's gone and done it! They've crossed the line in the console wars and its up to our hero's to stop them! Read or your soul shall burn in the depths of my hatred for all eternity! Okay, so maybe it won't….but it might! Oh, it JUST MIGHT!

Jordo sat down on his front step and cracked open a book he was in the middle of. It was a nice day out: few clouds, singing birds, and clean air. It wasn't a surprise out in the middle of no where, but the ninja-in-training enjoyed every moment of it. He was only on his first paragraph when a distant dust cloud coming down his beaten path caught his attention.

He squinted. Off in the distance he could see Chuck running down the road as fast as possible. He could tell it was Chuck by his shaggy red hair covering his eyes. He smiled to himself as Chuck skidded to a halt in front of his small house. Chuck bent over, breathing hard, the chains on his black leather jacket and black leather short clinking with the beat of his breathing. Jordo waited for Chuck to say something. But all he did was smile. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a blank disk roughly entitled with black sharpie, "Halo 3: Pirated Edition." Jordo's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He shivered as well. Chuck kept on grinning. Before he could say anything, the disk was snatched from his hand by a long, sticky, and fast tongue. Surprised, Chuck hastily looked around to where the disk could have gone to. Jordo turned around. Standing on top of his roof was the little green dinosaur known as Yoshi. Jordo grunted in his direction. Chuck looked up and gasped. Yoshi was giving them the finger. Chuck clinched his fist. Yoshi jumped off the roof and down the hill adjacent to Jordo house. Chuck and Jordo gave chase, but the trembling earth made them stop in their tracks. The Great Fox raised into the air, floating out of the valley, a massive ship dwarfing Jordos house. And on top of the Great Fox stood Mario, Luigi and Yoshi. Despite Chucks rage, he could do nothing to stop them as Mario taunted them with the disk, and evil grin peaking out from under is Italian mustache. But Jordo could.

Jordo leaped into the air took a quick offensive. He reached into his shuriken pouch on his right and tossed three of them as accurately as he could at the thieves. Before they could hit, a pink ball rolled in front of them. It grew a face and opened its mouth wide, sucking in the three ninja stars and swallowing them with out any trouble. Jordo was shocked. Kirby licked his lips and smiled maniacally. As Jordo fell to the ground, he was suddenly struck from below and sent into the air. As he siled across the sky, he cracked one eye open. Fox Mcloud soared next to him, ready for battle. He dashed past Jordo a second time, striking him again and sending him even further up. Jordo caught himself and turned to the ground, but Fox was nowhere to be seen. At the last second, Jordo turned back around. Fox came spinning from above feet first, digging into Jordo and knocking him to the ground. Jordo fell about a hundred feet before landing flat on his back. All Chuck could do was watch. Jordo opened his eyes again. He gasped and quickly and cocked his head right just in time. A blade came driving down from the sky and barely missed stabbing through his head, but slicing through his ear. The swords wielder was Link. He stood above Jordo with a confident smirk. Jordo trembled at his close call.


	2. Finish Him!

p.s: tried to keep it short. I know (for some reason) most people won't read long things. If it seems pretty vague at first, I urge you to do two things: 1) put two and two together 2) stick with it, it'll be short.

p.p.s: don't really care about my spelling right now, so don't bother pointing it out.

Link grabbed Jordo by the collar and held him in the air, smashing him in the head and face with the Master Sword. Then he tossed him forward and kicked him back. Before Jordo could slam into his house, the Long Shot shot out and the chain wrapped him around the neck and pulled him back, slightly cutting into his neck and defiantly bruising it. The Shot yanked him back over to Link and Link tossed him into the air. Jordo sailed through, to weak to think about what to next. He was headed head first into the ground. And then he heard the charging up of Samus Auran's arm cannon. He found the strength to turn around just before he was blasted with her large energy ball. It exploded on impact and sent him flying in the other direction. He slammed into his roof, bounced over to the other side and slammed into the ground. Chuck hurried over to his badly wounded friend. The Great Fox began to fly away, the all the smashers standing atop of it, please with their easy victory.

"Thanks- a for the Demo," Mario called out. The smashers all laughed as they flew away. Jordo's eyes snapped open. Enraged, he pulled out a kunai from behind and took careful but quick aim. With what was left of his strength, he tossed the knife and let it fly. The knife found a mark and stuck Luigi in the back of the neck as the smashers were going below deck. Mario caught his dead brother in his arms. He glared at Jordo from above, and would have gone after him if the ship wasn't taking off. Fox had to stop him.

"No! We'll get him later! We need to get back to HQ! Now!" Fox said as he and Link held Mario back.

"I'm-a gonna kill you!" Mario shouted. "You wait and see! Your-a dead!" And the ship took off into the sky with Mario cursing Jordo's name.

Chuck watched as they disappeared. He looked down at Jordo who was still lying on the ground, battered, bruised, and bleeding. But what really hurt the most (besides his organs) was his pride. Chuck was about to say something after a few minutes, but Jordo sat up and cut him off. He spat out some blood, but more seeped out of his mouth and nose and dripped down his neck. Chuck let him meditate quietly. Finally, Jordo reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number and held the receiver to his ear still sulking. Some one answered.

"Get me Sony…" he mumbled.


	3. Outside Help

Chuck and Jordo stood before a small, menacing character sitting at an extremely large desk. It had been a long flight for the two of them, and Jordo was still licking his wounds from his ass whooping. The head CEO of Sony tapped his fingers together as he thought about the information presented to him by the two youths. They stood a good distance away from him in a large office at the top of a skyscraper. He was shadowed in front and they could make out his features, but he was obviously an old man by the sound of his voice.

"So…Nintendo went and did it, eh?" he said. He stood up but stayed at his desk as he rubbed his temples. There was an enormous window behind him. It was a dark, overcast day and it was getting ready to rain pretty hard. "Some how I knew it would come to this…they're just so desperate now…and stealing Halo 3…they'll be studying it no doubt, to unlock the secrets of a great game…" The CEO turned around and looked out the window. He folded his arms behind his back. "It's an art they're losing sight of… Does anybody else know about this?" Chuck answered no. "Hmm…and without their precious Halo to back them up, this'll cripple Microsoft for sure…" The CEO shook his head. "We have to. We have to stop Nintendo. They've gone too far, stealing Halo like this. And no doubt that they'll come after our next big game. But who can we send…?" the CEO turned back to them, his face still hidden. "You two." Chuck gasped. "You're positive no else knows about this? Other than Microsoft and ourselves?...Good…then I'll leave it up to you two to get the copy back." They both gasped this time.

"Buck up, boys," insisted the CEO. "We can't send Dante or Jak or Ratchet because then Microsoft will insist that they send the chief along side them, and we all know what's going to happen if they send the chief." The three of them shivered at the carnage each one pictured. "So we have to send an outside source. And to keep it low profile, it has to be you two so we can keep from this spreading. The less people involved the better. I'll make a phone call to Microsoft and let them know what's going to happen. We need to work together on this one, or the future of gaming may not be a happy one…" Then the CEO thought of something.

"You look a little scrawny for the job, though…" he said. "You'll need weapons and training… I have just what you need…" He walked back over to his deck. He pressed a button and the wall to their right lifted up into the ceiling. The wall was covered in trade mark weaponry. Jordo and Chuck stared at it wide eyed. "Take you pick." Chuck went over to one side of the wall that was covered in firearms, and Jordo went to the other side covered in melee weaponry. It didn't take him long. His eyes were immediately attracted to a rather long katana with a green hilt and sheath. He removed it from the wall. It was a little heavy; he wasn't used to swords. But he grinned as he drew the blade. It glimmered in the dim light. It was a little more than waist high on him, longer than normal.

"Ah yes, Virgil's katana… razor sharp and never goes dull…good choice…" said the CEO. Chuck took some more time, looking at countless guns before his eyes fell on an estranged rifle. It was the automatic from Jak II. Chuck picked it up with a grin. "you also have good taste…that's Jak's rifle…with a few modifications, of coarse, to suit today's needs…" Chuck held it up and rested it on his hip. Jordo took the Katana into his left hand and left it rest at his side. "Well then…you have one month to train. I'll contact you when its time. I suggest you train hard." They began to walk away.

"Gentlemen," the CEO stopped them. They turned back. There was a certain firmness in his voice. He was more serious no than he had been. "I assure you, this will be no easy task."

By the way, I don't own any of these copy written things. Sony, Microsoft, and Nintendo do though…but not me…:sigh:…


	4. The Evil Scheme of Nintendo

I know this part's long, but suck it up or you'll miss out! Seriously! Important plot…um…stuff….yeah…..

Mario burst into a dark corridor with the other smashers following him. His pace was quick as he hurried down the hall and kicked through another set of doors. They led to an even darker, more open room. The only way you could tell the size of the place was by the echoing of the foot steps. Mario walked to a certain point, small lights lighting his path as he walked.

"This is-a your fault!" he shouted. He held up the Halo 3 disk. "Luigi is dead because of you!" Dark eyes peered through the blackness, making the smashers uneasy, even Mario.

"He died in the line a duty," a cold yet calm voice. It sent shivers done several spines. "It happens."

"It went-a to far!"

"Give me the disk, Mario," Mario took a step back.

"N-no!" he stuttered. "Our agreement!"

"Of coarse," there was a snap of two fingers. More lights appeared, lighting the path for a lone Koopa Trooper. He scurried over to the smashers with a suit case and handed in to them, and then retreated into the darkness. Kirby took it and opened the case full of cash. The smashers gathered around. "Now, what belongs to me…" Mario ignored him. He went in to grab a handful of money. The flash of a blade caused him to freeze. It stopped with in centimeters of his throat. The others jumped back.

"Shall we kill them, master?" a slightly accented voice asked politely. Fox prepared for a fight, Link drew his sword and sheild as the two stood back to back. They felt/heard stomping coming towards them from the darkness. Another light flipped on. Bowser was a few feet away from the other smashers. Samus readied her gun, Kirby and Yoshi also prepared. The cracking of knuckles cought their attention as another light switched on. Captain Falcon was loosening up. The brothers stood of against one another. The cold voice laughed.

"No, no, that won't be necessary, Marth," said the voice. Another light came on. Marth had Mario in a one way stand off. Mario looked worried with his guard off. "The disk, Mario." Mario reached for the desk and tossed it into the darkness. An unseen person caught it. Marth sheathed his sword and retreated next to the darkness, as did Falcon. Bowser jumped back and disappeared. The other smashers eased up. Now only one dark spot remain in the center of a circle of light. Marth and Falcon stood on either side. "Thank you, Mario. My regrets to your brother."

"So how's it feel to be a dog, Marth?" Fox asked. Marth glared at him. Fox kept one hand ready for his blaster.

"You tell me," Marth replied.

"Gentlemen, please!" said the icy voice. "We are, after all, on the same team here. Ever since we formed this plan, it's as if you've taken sides."

"We're not one of your dogs," Samus said.

"And we're not sell outs, you ungrateful bastards," Falcon said.

"That's enough…"

"What'd he do, throw you a bone to roll over like that?" mocked Samus.

"What's it like to be ridden by a fox for three hours?" Falcon snapped.

"ENOUGH!" the voice shouted. It regained its former cool. "We will not succeed if we argue like this. Now, for whatever reason we're here, we're hear. Let's put those reasons aside for now and focus." Two hands clapped, and a squad of waddle-dees hurried into the chamber. The past up the smashers and hurried over to the dark area. The disk slipped out of the darkness and handed it to one of the tiny soldiers. They hurried out again, knowing their task. "To did a good job today, Mario. You and your team. Was there any resistance?"

"A little," Mario admitted. "This-a one kid attacked us in an attempt to get it back-a."

"But we took care of him," Fox said with a devilish grin.

"Did you…?" mused the voice. "Well, that's good to hear. Go and rest easy, and await another assignment from me. You know our next target." The smashers turned and left the chamber. Marth and Falcon stayed behind. The doors slammed shut. "Meet me in Surveillance." The dark spot vanished. Falcon and Marth walked to one side of the room still shadowed. Lights popped on as they walked. Falcon could tell Marth was uneasy about something. They came to an elevator and stepped inside together. The doors closed and the elevator headed down.

"What is it?" Falcon asked with out looking at Marth.

"This seems…too easy…" he replied. "I have a bad feeling about this." The elevator came to a stop. The doors opened and they stepped out into a room surrounded by cameras galore. Koopas, waddle-dee and a few space pirates to over look things hurried about to make sure everything was running smoothly and the building was intruder-free. Countless monitors were being watched, and endless code was being used to make sure everything worked. Marth and Falcon made their way to the center were a dark figure stood over seeing the process. As they walked, a space pirate bumped into Falcon. Flacon pushed him back into a wall with little effort. He slammed into it and slid down, dropping the clip board he was carrying. Marth kicked a waddle-dee out of his way as the approached the dark figure.

"I had the camera koopa put in place where your companions acquired the disk," said the figure in the same icy cold voice from the room above. "It would seem they did indeed face resistance." The huge monitor in front of them replayed the smashers fight against Jordo. Marth and Falcon watched with little interest.

"It would seem they faced a shinobie of no significant skill," Marth yawned.

"Indeed…"

"Honestly, I don't think he's anything to worry about," Marth said.

"Maybe…" their master was thinking, so they let him. The buzz of the room became louder and louder as time passed. A Pirate yelled at a waddle-dee in a grunting language, and the waddle-dee coward at his feet. The tape played over and over again. Then it finally stopped onto one frame. It was Jordo sitting at on the ground with Chuck next to him. Jordo was making a phone call. After a long time, their master spoke. "Falcon,"

"Sir?"

"Dispose of that one," an arm reached out and pointed to Jordo.

"Sir? Is that necessary? He couldn't even take down one of the smashers,"

"I feel he might become a problem if he is left alive," their boss said. "Do it quickly, please."

"Yeah, okay," Falcon said. "I could use some exercise anyways." He walked away and exited through a different door. Math stayed with the ghostly man.

"This bothers you too, Marth?"

"No, not this one," Marth said. "It's nothing, sir."


	5. A Close and Unexpected Call

So Jordo and Chuck returned home to train at Jordo's place. Jordo had a rigorous training schedule that was to take effect immediately, even though he wasn't healed up yet. He had to master the balance between his body and mind and master a few techniques as well. So, on their first full day back, he woke up at the crack of dawn and began. His exercises included standing on his hand for 40 minutes, 200 finger push ups, 100 pull ups, meditation, and 50 consecutive kicks on the dummy (starting over if he lost balance, which happened frequently) and he did all this until noon. Then he broke for lunch for an hour, and then he was back to training. The second half of his day included tree climbing (no hands), kunai/shuriken target practice, scroll study (some times combined with tree climbing) and then three hours of sword practice in the evening. He gave himself one day off; Sunday.

Chuck was not as disciplined. He woke up when Jordo was eating lunch and spent the day shooting at things with his new rifle and duel 9mm. (which he had picked up unexpectedly.) He shot at clay pigeons, real pigeons, dummies, and moving targets. His plan was to achieve 100 accuracy before the month was up.

At the end of the first day, the sun was setting, and Jordo sat meditating in the grass. Falcon had finally made it, but for now he kept hidden in the trees. He watched Jordo from a far, and he could here the distant shots Chuck fired off. Marth's voice buzzed in his ear.

"Are you in position?"

"Yeah," Falcon replied. The camera koopa hovered down from the trees and pointed the camera directly at him. A large Capt. Falcon appeared on the main screen in the surveillance room. Flacon looked into it and smiled. He waved energetically. "Hi mom!"

"Quit fooling around," Marth snapped. "Just get in there and kill the boy."

"Yeah, yeah," Falcon said. The koopa stayed in the trees as Falcon walked out and headed towards Jordo. Marth watch.

Jordo opened his eyes and looked over to Falcon who was approaching him carelessly. He then glanced to make sure his sword was with in reach. Falcon waved.

"Afternoon!" he said as he walked up. Jordo got to his feet and kept his guard up. "You're Jordo, right?" Jordo nodded. "Heh-heh! Well, I don't know how to say this but…I have to kill you. My boss thinks you might be getting in the way of our little project. I don't mind you, but he says you gotta die…so…" Falcon drew back his fist. "Falcon Punch!" He punched through the air. Jordo Quickly stepped back to avoid his fist, but it unexpectedly exploded into a fire strike in the shape of a falcon. He was knocked back and bounced to a stop on the ground. "Really, it's nothing personal. Just doing my job." Jordo looked up at him. He was walking over to him. Falcon jumped into the air. "Falcon Kick!" His foot caught fire as he shot towards the ground. Jordo rolled under him towards his sword and tossed shuriken back as he rolled. Falcon landed and dodged the shuriken and then turned around. "Littles toys like that won't work on me, little boy." Falcon grinned. Jordo stood up and steadied himself wit his sword. He could barely stand.

"Too weak to fight back, eh?" Falcon taunted. "That's what you get for messing with the best!" Falcon ran in for another attack, but he jumped back when some one shot at him. He and Jordo looked over. Chuck stood on a hill top with his rifle in hand. He closed one eye and took aim. Squeezing the trigger, he let a hail of bullets fly at Falcon. Falcon jumped every which way to avoid Chucks gun fire, until he leaped over the house and took cover behind it. Chuck hurried over to Jordo.

"Guns, eh?" Falcon called out. Chuck readied his gun. "Well it won't work against a Nintendo Elite!" Falcon soared over the house. Chuck tried shooting him down but missed every shot. Jordo jumped into the air and met him half way, trying to cut him with his sword. Falcon moved around it and kicked Jordo back to the ground. Chuck pulled out one of his hand guns and took a careful shot, catching Falcon from behind on his left shoulder. Falcon cried out as he landed and then rolled back. He held his shoulder. The bullet had gone straight through. "You bastard!" Falcon shouted. He was about to attack when Marth came through his ear piece.

"Falcon! Watch out!" he urged. Before Falcon could react, Jordo dashed infront of him out of nowhere and cut him twice. Falcon froze. The pain rushed over him like a flash flood. Just as quickly, Jordo rolled out of the way as Chuck was lining up his shot. Chucked squeezed the trigger. His hand cocked back with the bullet's excite. The tiny metal arrow sliced through the air with precision. It hit Falcon on the right side of the head, ripping through his skull and helmet. His eyes widened and his mouth wanted to scream as he fell back, the bullet going straight through him, and taking the right half of his head with it. Falcon fell to the ground, his remaining eye wide open in terror. His helmet fell off and rolled away about three feet. Jordo stood up, but just barely. Chuck let his arm fall to his side as he breathed a sigh of relief. Jordo wiped the blood from his blade before sheathing it. One threat down, many more to go.

And Marth saw the whole thing. He was shocked. He had just witnessed an elite taken down by two rookies. He bowed his head.

"He underestimated them…" Marth said quietly. "That idiot…" he said, this time with inpatients. He stood hunch over the computer for a while, finally working up the courage to alert his boss.

"Yes?" answered a cold voice.

"Master, Falcon has been killed," Marth said with a steady tone. There was silence for a while. Finally:

"I'll be right down,"


	6. The Master's Desicion

I think people are diggin' this, but I also think they're too lazy to tell me how im doing… but I'll assume for my own self esteem that you guys do in fact like what im working on (either that or people are just glancing over the first chapter and then getting board and moving on, which is why reviews matter to me so much) never the less, I shall continue to indulge myself in this fantasy world that I have created and am sharing with the nerds in hopes of just a little recognition. ON WITH THE SHOW!

The dark, shadowy figure everyone in the complex answered to stood in the surveillance room watching the tape of Falcons death over and over. He contemplated quietly while Marth stood by his side. He knew better than to leave until he was ordered to.

"T'would seem we may have underestimated our foe…"

"Falcon made the mistake. It was his own fault," Marth insisted. "He was too confident. I will go if you wish, master."

"No, I need you here," he replied.

"Alright…then why not send the mercenaries?"

"Maybe…" the boss thought some more. "How long will this decoding process take?"

"Four months, maybe more…" Marth answered. "It's very complex."

"Indeed…" he thought some more. "Well…we've under estimated him one time. We weren't counting on him having any help." He paused before he said anything else. "We should let him be, then, but monitor his activities closely." Marth was surprised by his response.

"Sir, is that wise?"

"He can't possibly do anything to us from there, and if he spreads the stolen Halo 3 story, we'll take him and his friend out before they can get too far," Marth was uneasy.

"Perhaps we should send Mario… he seems to want him to die,"

"Ne, I also need Mario here…no, no, my judgment shall stand," Marth didn't argue. He bowed instead.

"Yes, master," the shadowy figure disappeared. Marth's gut instinct told him that this might not end well. He tried to shake the feeling as he head for the training room to clear his head.


	7. Infiltration

I'm getting hits. I know this through the new technology that this nerd site had provided me with, and im wondering if this story really is that terrible… IM NOT AN NINTENDO HATER! In fact, I love Nintendo. I'm a devoted fan, swear to a god! Zelda is my favorite (Majora's Mask, bitches!) Seriously, somebody tell me what im doing wrong (or are you nerds just waiting till the end to tell me how awesome I am?) I need some encouragement from the people manning the internet, because I can't rely on any of my so called "friends" (I need new ones, my current ones suck…) Please! I'm begging you!

So Jordo and Chuck finished their training and began making plans to infiltrate Nintendo HQ. They spent three days on their plan, spending sleepless nights studying the countless schematics provide by Sony intel. But, in the end, they simply decided to wing it. It was more their style.

Jordo dashed behind a tree in front of the dark castle gates that was Nintendo HQ. Two well armed Koopa guards were posted out front. A forest surrounded the area, bare trees raking the sky as if trying to pull it down. His ninja speed prevented him from being seen. Chuck was place somewhere near by, his stealth not too great for this sort of thing. Both of them listened to the Sony CEO through a radios they had been provided.

"Microsoft has agreed not to interfere so long as we don't, either," he explained. Jordo studied the guards carefully. "So your on your own. I hope you studied those blue prints well. I don't know how well communications will work on the inside. Gods speed." The silence signified his disconnection. Jordo nodded to him self. He put his hands together and focused his energy. With that, he produced the effigy of a Koopa prostitute. He sent her along the path of the two Koopa guards.

The two guards watched as the sexy image of the female koopa walked towards them. She winked at them and turned left to signify some privacy with them. the closets one grinned pervertedly at the other as he followed her around the corner. The other one simply shook his head. The horny koopa went around the corner. Chuck was waiting for him with a gun to his head and a smile on his face. He pulled the trigger and spread his face across the ground with a single bullet. The second guard was startled at the gun shot. He saw his partner fall back, his face messed up. Before he could react or sound any kind of alarm, Jordo dashed out of the trees and ran his sword through the side of the koopa's head. Chuck peeked around the corner as Jordo was pulling his blade out of the unfortunate guard. He hurried over to him as he was wiping down the blade. They shook hands and embraced one another before Jordo cut through the door and they rushed in to the dark, ominous castle.


	8. The Flaming Review

Right, so allow me to speak off topic for one moment. This flaming review that I got claim that I'm an extremely "shitty" writer, as I mentioned before, only makes me laugh. I went to his little area, whatever you call it, and glanced over the rules and misconceptions he wrote down. I admire his large vocabulary (mainly because mines not so big) but I'm also lazier than this guy and don't feel like finding myself a thesaurus (but I really should get one) Unfortunately, having a large vocabulary doesn't make you intelligent, but only allows you to communicate better (which is only one part of intelligence I'm afraid…) I don't think he's as great as he says he is. If he was, then he would know to tone down his message in terms of large words and sentence structure, because if he truly believes that people on this nerd site suck (by the way, he's the biggest nerd I've seen so far) then he would know that his ranting would confuse them. Maybe he does and is only trying to confuse them, but that would only make him feel better about himself (he must have a low self-esteem) But my gut tells me he doesn't know how to adjust his "skill" based on the audience he's addressing. Just an observation. Of coarse his ego will tell him that he already knew this stuff, which I doubt, but hey, far be it from me to judge him based on his ubiquitous knowledge of minute video game details and his questionable writing skills. He doesn't have to prove anything. Of coarse, because he's so intelligent, he also knows that this place isn't about proving yourself (because it's the internet, and honestly, who cares?) but about telling a good story despite how many words you may or may not know.


	9. The Real Chapter 8

Okay, to try and set things straight (or make them worse, I don't know)

Ess somethingoranother: "Openly admitting that you're too lazy to communicate effectively doesn't really cast you in a positive light, chummer." Neither does making up your own words…You just don't get it, do you? You have no place to talk here because you have nothing written down. This isn't serious business, and if you take it as such, it only proves my point; you have no life. It's great that you're the king of writing. Seriously. But go do something else with it. You don't need to be trying to crush others to help your self-esteem. Go hate yourself elsewhere. This site is just for fun. JUST FOR FUN. You can play yourself off to be as smart as you want, but it means nothing over the internet. And why do you keep coming back here if this is such a "shitty" story? It's like you keep walking into a wall…and then blaming the wall for being there. Honestly, you're arguing with someone over the internet. And you're damn straight I sit with the cool kids! We are the cool…the cool…the cool…kids…what was that! The wind!

Royal: Thanks for the criticism. Really, thanks. But I know what I'm doing. This is just a run through to get this off my chest, or I'll never stop thinking about this plot. And stories were meant to be read, which is why I'm posting online. Really, I don't care about reviews. It just gives me an excuse to type something new every time I log on. And it helps me be nerdy (that's right, I said it! NERDS!) in the privacy of my own home. And can you really single out my characters for being Gary Stues? Now here's my advice to you…don't take this so seriously. Who cares if you hurt my feelings (you can't but you can try)? You don't even know me. Every problem you pointed out is already apparent to me (and then some) but I just don't care enough. Like I said, it's only an itch I'm scratching.

Okay, now, on with the show mofo's!(you may continue to argue, if you want. It makes me laugh.)

Chuck and Jordo ran down a dark hall way and came to a large double door way. Jordo put his shoulder into a tackle and burst into the lobby, filled with waddle-dee, koopa, those little mushroom thingies, and space pirate office workers merely minding their own business. Chuck hurried in behind Jordo with his rifle drawn and wasted know time shooting the place up. The average Joes panicked as the bullets whizzed by. Chuck didn't risk not gunning down anything moving.

When it was all said and done, the place was trashed. Bullet holes and trademark bodies were everywhere. Jordo and Chuck were about to move on, but a spear narrowly missed Chucks head. The koopa guards had responded quickly. Chuck and Jordo quickly moved to avoid getting skewered. Jordo jumped on the wall and ran to the left whilst Chuck ducked behind a pillar. The Koopa fire focused on Jordo who ran alongside the wall. Chuck whipped out his two pistols, turned the corner and shot down the guards. Jordo jumped up to a stair well and balance on the banister. Chuck came out from behind the pillar. It was then Jordo noticed a koopa sneaking up behind Chuck with a spear ready. He pulled out a kunai knife and tossed at the koopa hitting him between the eyes. Chuck looked behind him, saw the koopa, and was frightened and releaved at the same time. He turned back around. Another koopa attacking Jordo's back. He took quick, careful aim and squeezed the trigger. The bullet left the chamber and traveld the giving path. It hit the koopa in the chest, breaking its hard shell, ripping through its soft insides, and breaking through the back send pieces of its shell and blood everywhere. Jordo, too, was frightened and relieved.

They made their way up to the second level, and were faced with space pirate and waddle-dee resistance. It was merely a long hallway to the next level. Jordo drew his sword and cut through the resisting forces, taking out many enemies at once and dodging space pirate fire. Chuck shot his way through the other end of the hall, also dodging fire from evil pirates. They made it to the end of the hall and hurried though the door before being shot down by enemy fire. They slammed it shut and locked it, the lock conveniently located with in reach. Chuck slid the large iron bar across the door. Angry pounding came soon after. Both breathed a sigh of relief. And then the massive stomping came from inside the room they were in. It was a long, dark hall way that led to the next stairwell they needed, but obscuring their path was the koopa king himself, Bowser. Chuck and Jordo glanced nervously at each other.


	10. The HeavyHitter Duel

Okay, okay, haven't updated in a while, my computer crashed like six different times in the same day, but now we're back and im ready to end this. Onward.

Chuck and Jordo ran around the koopa king, Jordo sliding under his grip and Chuck leaping over his tail. They headed for the stairs, knowing it best to avoid confrontation with such a big enemy. But it wasn't gong to be that easy.

Chuck was a few steps ahead of Jordo. Without warning, a barrel fell from the ceiling. Chucked looked up in shock, unable to move in time. Jordo dashed forward and cut the barrel in half with one quick swing of his sword. DK fell from the ceiling and blocked their path to the stairs. Chuck turned around. Bowser was stomping over to them. There was no getting around a fight. Jordo jumped out of the way of DK's powerful punch while Chuck took up his rifle and unloaded on Bowser. The bullets bounced off his hard shell. He breathed in deep and let his fire breath do his dirty work. Chuck rolled out of the way and shot at him some more. Bowser focused on Chuck while DK went after Jordo.

Jordo jumped and cling to the wall. DK jumped after him. Jordo dashed out of his way as his fist crushed the wall. Jordo jumped down, bounced off a pillar and landed on the ground. He jumped again to avoid getting crushed by DK.

Chuck rolled again and shot at Bowser, the bullets doing no harm to his heavy set body. He dodged more fire breath as he tried to think. Then Bowser unexpectedly jumped high into the air and came down like a rock over Chuck. He hurried out of the way, slipping as Bowser narrowly missed flattening him. He slid across the floor, having enough control to fire at Bowser as he did. He slid into the wall, hitting his head. It dazed him just a little, but gave Bowser just enough time to catch up with him.

Jordo jumped off the wall again, cutting DK's arm as he punched at him. Jordo jumped back and fourth between the wall and the support pillars. He cling to the wall again and waited for DK to catch up. DK came barreling at him at full speed, throwing himself at Jordo trying to smash him with his feet. Jordo moved at the very last instant, jumping the center of the hall. DK crushed the wall and it exploded. He had fallen into the trap Jordo had set for him and flew back, slamming into the entrance wall.

"Hey? Is this thing on?" Sony's C.E.O came through loud and clear over Chuck's earpiece. "Chuck, did we tell you about the Energy Cannon function on your rifle?" Chuck got to his feet and faced Bowser as he stomped closer. "Well, I'm telling you now. There's a small switched on the side of your rifle. Hit it, wait for it to charge, and then pull the trigger." Chuck ducked a deadly swipe from Bowser and jumped through his legs to get around him. "You'll know when it's done charging. It's like a disposable camera. But you only get three shots, so be careful how you use them." Bowser wheeled around, Chuck jumping over his tail to avoid getting swatted. "Sounds like you're busy. Good luck." A click indicated his leave. Chuck cursed his name.

DK shook off the explosion and sat up. Jordo was running at him, sword drawn and ready to strike. DK readied himself, and when the time was right, he threw a punch. Jordo was ready and ducked the blow, dashing past him and cutting his side. DK howled and backed-handed Jordo in to the wall. Jordo's sword went flying into the air and he slammed into the hard concrete. He slid down the wall. DK stood over him, nostrils flaring in rage. Jordo peeked up at him.

Bowser head-butt Chuck back. Chuck flew through the air and landed on the ground. He bounced back, but he managed to hang onto his rifle. Bowser stomped over to him. With out looking, he found the switch on the side of his gun, moving his hands very cautiously so Bowser wouldn't notice. He heard the high pitched charge, just like a camera. Bowser stood over him. He inhaled deeply. The charge finished. Bowser was about to toast Chuck. Chuck kicked back off of Bowser's leg and slid back, avoiding the flames. He jumped up took aim, and squeezed the trigger.

DK was about the crush Jordo with one punch. Jordo came to enough to see it coming. He rolled on the inside of his punch and pushed off into the air. His sword came down at that exact moment and he grabbed it, cutting DK twice. DK froze. Jordo landed on his shoulders and slowly sheath his sword. The sound of the sword rang clear in DK's ears. He quivered. Jordo pushed the final inched of his blade into the sheath and it clicked into place. DK's head fell off his body and then into two separate pieces. At the same time, Chuck's Energy Cannon went off, causing him to skid back. The blast traveled across the room and hit Bowser in the chest shattering his shell and shooting through him like a bullet through butter. The shot hit the end of the hall and exploded. Bowser fell onto his back, his death roar echoing through the hall. And then he laid there, dead. Chuck dropped his arm and sighed. Jordo hopped off of DK's body and walked over to his friend. They embraced one another and started down the hall.

As they passed Bowser, the hole the blast had created could fit a tire in it. Jordo looked away from the carnage, for Bowser's blood was draining quickly onto the floor.

They came to the end of the hall but were faced with a dilemma. There were not one, but two stair wells leading up. They glanced at each other. Jordo went left, Chuck went right.

What new challenges await our poorly described and developed characters? Who knows? I do! That's the nice thing about being the author! Hahaha! Isn't this great? I told you it was a good idea! Until next time, yo!


	11. Chuck's on His Own

Okay, so its been a while since I've updated, not completely my fault. We just got a new computer, and I'm still getting use to it. It's a completely different style than what im use to, so there. Enjoy.

Chuck ran up the stairs and came to a large door. He kicked it down, guns drawn ready to shoot the first moving thing. He was met with a large energy blast from Samus Arans gun. He rolled out of the way and the blast exploded against the door. Chuck returned fire as he rolled behind a pillar, but a little pink ball standing at Samus's feet opened wide and inhaled all of his bullets. He peaked out from behind the pillar. Samus was charging up for another blast. Chuck quickly shot at her, but his bullets were sucked up by Kirby a second time. Samus straightened up and fired a missal at him. He jumped out of the way again. He began running at them. They stood there as he did. When he got close enough, Samus fired her charged up shot, but he jumped over it and shot at her from above. The bullets bounced off her armor. Chuck gasped as he was grabbed by her grappling hook and tossed back.

Chuck flew back and slammed into a wall. Samus fired another missal at him. He quickly regained his senses and kicked the missal on the nose and diverted it to the ceiling. It exploded and he rolled out of the way of the falling ruble. He shook off his daze and looked over to Kirby and Samus. He tried firing a third time. Kirby sucked it up again.

Chuck was getting frustrated. He pulled out his rifle and flipped the switch. He heard it charge up. Samus let another shot fly at him. Chuck aimed and pulled the trigger. His energy cannon knocked him up against the wall and met Suams' shot head on. The two hit combined into one, but Chuck's was stronger and it sent it back at Samus and Kirby. Kirby's eyes widened and the shot consumed both of them. They were blasted back and the shot hit the wall and exploded. Kirby and Samus were on the middle of the hall and barely alive.

Chuck walked over to them. He took one look at Kirby and then shot him six times in his tiny pink body with one of his pistols.. Then he walked over to Samus. Her armor was either cracked or completely broken in areas. Her arm cannon was totaled. Her helmet had been completely destroyed. Chuck looked into her beautiful blue eyes as he raised the gun. Here eyes begged him not to do it. His arm began to tremble. She closed her eyes, but chuck lowered his arm and walked away. He found the exit and continued up the dark tower.


End file.
